His Place
by asapphirered
Summary: My attempt at the Marriage Law Challenge. Snape/Hermione. Bare with me as this story will develop fairly slowly. Possible Draco/Ginny and Harry/Luna.
1. Antidote

_AN: I own nothing :)_

Madam Pomfrey's Ward was filled to capacity. Those that could not endure the journey to St. Mungo's, or suffered minimal damage, found themselves under her care. She scanned the room overflowing with students she had come to love and care for over the years, professors she respected and considered family, and notable members of the Order. As always, she would do her best to care for them all. She checked the clock.

The battle had been fierce and gruesome. Although victorious, she wondered if their side could manage the emotional and psychological damage wrought by their struggle for freedom from the Dark Lord and his cronies.

She saw a rustling from one of the beds from the corner of her eye.

"I believe I am… I am well enough to assist. I believe… I can…" a quiet voice pleaded from under snug blankets.

She moved over to the cot, gingerly spot checking the other patients as she passed to administer more Blood-Replenishing potion to the ailing, disembodied voice. She checked the clock.

"Severus. You are an intelligent man. Intelligent enough, I would think, to know that you are in no position to believe anything other than that your place is resting and recovering in the very spot you are lying in." She saw his eyes flash with disdain as he attempted to form his thin lips into the sneer he was so well known for. For once, it was saddening to see that he couldn't even muster the energy to do that.

"Why bother? Why bother with this when we both know that I… I will be gone from this world sooner than not?" Snape rasped in a hard icy voice.

Madam Pomfrey merely looked down at the man who very recently used to tower over most. "Once again I will remind you of this intelligence you are rumored to possess." She unstopped the vial and motioned for him to drink. "You know there is an antidote to Nagini's venom, _and_ that you yourself have the recipe carefully stored in your dismal dungeon." She checked the clock.

"Since you have so… so enjoyed pointing out my weaknesses," he said with a pathetic sneer, "you are more than aware that I am… clearly in no position to brew such a thing. Not to mention, that… that finding said ingredients is also… obviously beyond my… beyond… my capacities at present." He drawled. _That_ , he found, he could still do effectively.

It was closer yet to midnight. If this mission were to be successful, the results would be known within minutes. She removed the vial from his cold lips and proceeded to check his ever bleeding wound. The potion, administered every hour, had been effective when he was first brought to her. Over the weeks though, she found that she had to give him higher doses to achieve lesser results. This magic was no match for He-Who-Will-Never-Be-Named-Again's snake. The stores were running disturbingly thin, and although Hermione was helping, she had little time to replenish them given the immense task she was attempting to perform.

"You should know by now that you are not the only wizard who-" The clock struck midnight with an almost audible chime. She was abruptly cut off by the double doors being flung open. Many guests of the ward stirred at the sudden noise and movement and Madam Pomfrey could not help but be thoroughly irritated by the boy who lived as he bound into the room trailed by a very tired looking Hermione.

She stepped tentatively toward the cot where Snape lay. "Is he awake?" She managed to whisper. Sleep had not been something she had the occasion to come by in the weeks following the war. Her usually bright big eyes were bloodshot and framed by dark circles. Harry's appearance was not much better by comparison. Over the last few weeks, he and Ron had traveled the Wizarding world in search of roots, insects, spices and other powerful ingredients.

"Ten points from… from Gryffindor for speaking of me as… as though I am not present." Snape attempted to rise from his prison of a cot and was promptly stopped in mid movement by a glare from Madame Pomfrey. "Give it here dear," she said sweetly to Hermione.

The young witch offered a vial filled with a thick green liquid. She had never balked at a challenge, but this had been the most difficult potions assignment she had yet to undertake. Doubly, she had never been so nervous about the results her hard work would garner.

"Drink this Severus." The graying healer offered the vial to the potions master. He simply raised an eyebrow as his refusal.

"And how am I to know this is not poison, or worse, Miss Granger's attempt at a salve?" Snape had found few comforts since being remanded to the hospital wing. Seeing Hermione's already miserable face fall was an unexpected delight. That look quickly changed from despair to pure rage.

"I have not… Harry and Ron… after everything! We've done nothing but try to save you! For the last few… Just drink it!" Hermione huffed exasperatedly. All of the aggression, stress, and worry she had felt came flooding out of her unbidden. Harry could not help but chuckle.

Madame Pomfrey took advantage of Snape's gaping mouth and released the contents of the vial into it. The three of them stared hopefully at the Half-Blood-Prince as he quiet nearly choked on the antidote to his fatal wound.

"Has it worked?" Harry questioned, his fingers running worriedly through his dark tresses, when Snape's exaggerated coughing had subsided and it was quiet enough to be heard. Hermione, looking even more exhausted and slightly sheepish after her outburst, shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. She knew that the results should be nearly instantaneous if the antidote had been administered promptly, but given the weeks that it had taken to retrieve the ingredients and brew the potion, his recovery time, if it happened at all, was anyone's guess.

"I will need to examine his wounds over the next few days to be sure, but knowing the amount of effort you three have put into this antidote, I have no doubts of its proficiency. There is nothing else we can do at present." She gave them a reassuring smile, and began to move towards the next patient. Luna Lovegood had been awakened by Snape's rude coughing and was in need of another sleeping drought.

Harry and Hermione continued to stand by Snape's bedside. Neither knew what to do with themselves now that the potion had been delivered. Much was changing in the wake of the Second Wizarding War, and brewing the antidote gave them a reason to subtract themselves from the political and social quandaries that were quickly threatening to cause the Third.

"If you two insufferable children are… are quite finished playing healer, kindly… remove yourselves at once." Snape barely opened his eyes as he spoke, but was aware of their retreating steps. He would sleep. He would not allow himself to consider the fact that those three had done something worthy of his gratitude.

Madame Pomfrey scanned her ward after returning to her desk. They may have all suffered physical and emotional damage, but if they could remember that they fought to put an end to both, maybe this new era really would be much brighter than the last.


	2. Entrance

_AN: Thanks for reading. Comments and criticisms are much appreciated! I own nothing :)_

It did feel odd to travel the halls again. Without the impending vibrations and sounds of war in the air, Hogwarts was starting to feel like home once more. Although the trio were no longer traditional students, this would forever be a place they knew they truly belonged. They headed languidly into the great hall to break their fast, each one trying to occupy their minds with something other than the losses they had suffered, and the ones who were still trying to pull through.

As they settled at the table, Hermione attempted to lighten the somber mood, "With our N.E.W.T.'s coming up, I don't expect I'll have as much time to help with replenishing our stores of healing potions."

They were scheduled to take their exams, along with their fellow classmates, in a month's time. The Ministry of Magic had forgiven their absence this last year given the circumstances. This was incredibly surprising considering the governmental mishaps that had followed the Great War. With a large depletion of members, either from untimely deaths or impending sentences to Azkaban, they could barely remain afloat. In addition, even before the war they had lost a lot of faith from the wizarding community, and their current inability to quell new disputes only drove their citizen given power and respect to new lows.

Harry pointedly ignored his bushy haired friend as Ron scowled into his porridge. "Only you know how to bring up two equally dismal responsibilities in one sentence."

Harry had been thrown into the middle of everything. His notoriety was something the Ministry wanted more than anything to harness and align itself with. While on his acquisition mission with Ron, he had received numerous owls offering him positions both as an Auror and a member of the Wizengamot from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"How could they possibly look to you to join a council of wizened wizards and govern over laws that you've, more than likely, never even heard of?" Hermione asked with disdain as the fresh flood of messages were revived in their half empty bowls.

"Do I detect a hit of jealousy Mione?" Ron snickered and reflexively moved out of the way of a swat that he knew was sure to follow.

"Well you know there's no way I'd consider being a part of that legal stuff, but being an Auror did always sound appealing…" The thought of Harry joining the Ministry only reminded Hermione that they were in their last weeks on these hallowed grounds. After the exams and end of year celebration, they would leave to become whoever it was that they were meant to be. Apart, and no longer living within the same sturdy stone walls, she wondered how their strong friendship would fair.

At the head table there was a commotion that drew her thoughts away from their impending separation. Severus Snape had made his entrance. The trio looked at each other in surprise.

"But Pomfrey said she would…"

"He can't be ambulatory so quickly…"

"Bloody hell…" They said in unison.

While he did seem paler than usual, he was able to walk to a spot between McGonagall and Flitwick. They in turn seemed surprised, but welcomed him back to the seat he had been required to vacate the year before. His eyes scanned the room, willfully forcing any student that glanced in his direction to attend to something curiously intriguing on their plate instead. When his gaze settled on the trio however, he found that _he_ was the one to abandon his mealtime entertainment. In the surprisingly minimal amount of time it took him to recover, he had hardly come to terms with the fact that the students who had been a constant pain in his side, actually came to his rescue.

He had resigned himself to death. Being that the war was won, and his nearly life long position as double agent come to a close, he found he had little else to occupy his thoughts and time. His role had prevented him from creating close bonds with his fellow wizards, and with the exception of Dumbledore, he had not particularly seen that as a negative side effect. Any activities outside of teaching were focused on his second job. The idea of having truly idle time would have scared him, if he believed he was a man that could feel such an emotion.

"I suppose you really are the brightest witch of your age if that antidote worked this quickly," Harry suggested. Playfully bowing and paying homage to an embarrassed Hermione.

"I'm just surprised that you didn't kill the git." The sharp stinging in Ron's arm informed him that his reflexes were not as quick this time.

Hermione began to gather her books. How she had managed to retrieve and hold on to them during everything they had been through still baffled her best friends.

"I'm going to go down and brew some more Blood-replenishing potions and Calming Draughts. Unless you guys would like to join me…" she trailed off and watched as Harry scoop up his letters, mumbling about reviewing applications and turned away from the table.

"You're coming Ron?" She asked incredulously.

"Err, no. I'm fine… We're fine. It's just still a bit hard to spend time alone with you right now." He looked at her apologetically, hoping she would excusing him from a deeper conversation on the matter.

"I get it. I'm sorry. I can't try to force things to go back to normal so quickly." She kissed him on the cheek before he could say another word and headed towards the dungeons.

As she walked, she thought again about the decision that she had made. Figuring out her feelings for Ron had been a constant thought in her mind for years. The ever-present threat of death only seemed to magnify them. As things began to settle after the war, and she had time to herself while he and Harry were off searching, she came to the heartbreaking realization that the love that she felt for him was, while stronger than her feelings for Harry, were not the sort that romantic relationships were built on. There were too many differences between them, and knowing that there would actually be life after their seventh year made her come to grips with the fact that he would not be a part of it in that way.

"Felix Felicis," She announced as she came to the door within the Potion classroom that lead to Snape's private brewing chamber. When she first began to help Pomfrey keep a steady stock of antidotes and draughts, she never though she would feel comfortable in these cold damp rooms.

Hermione nearly ran into the door before she realized it was not opening for her. She cocked her head to one side. "Felix Felicis" She said more clearly this time.

"The door will remain shut as you clearly have not been granted permission to enter my private chambers." No matter how old she was, where she might be in the world, or what she may be doing, that voice would always send involuntary shivers down her spine. She turned slowly to face the weakened but still somehow menacingly surly, potions master.

"I… I've been brewing potions for the hospital wing for weeks now in there with McGonagall's knowledge. You've changed the password." She was beginning to realize how heavy her books were and shifted their weight in her arms.

"Yes. I believe I have changed the password to my own chambers. Why does this seem to surprise you so?" Snape crossed his arms and leaned in ever so slightly for dramatic effect. He may have been out of commission for who knows how long, but he would be damned if a know-it-all student was going to feign rights to what was clearly his.

"Things may be changing, but I do not believe that the War has caused people to rethink basic privacy matters." In his attempts to loom domineeringly, he somehow lost purchase and faltered a bit in his steps towards her. He caught himself quickly, but not before she noticed his lack of mastery over normal bodily functioning.

"Professor, while I am thrilled that you seem to have recovered, very quickly in fact, you still may need some assistance in brewing items that are still sorely needed by Madame Pomfrey. I merely wish to help."

He sneered. "If helping is all that you are after than do as you will. Here. In the potions classroom." He waved his arm shakily around the dark dungeon. "Unless your glorious victories have made you too good for the place where you learned most of the things you are so often praised for knowing."

He brushed past her as he headed towards the inner door. "Asphodel" He whispered in a voice too soft for Hermione to overhear, entered the room, and left her staring dumbfounded in his wake.


	3. Lesson

_AN: Thanks for the follows! Comments and criticisms are much appreciated! I own nothing :)_

Hermione would under no circumstances let him get under her skin. There were still many people in the hospital wing that needed assistance and she was not going to let an irrational fear of the potion's master stand in her way of doing some good.

She moved through the classroom towards Professor Snape's desk, the walls still echoing from the force with which he had slammed the door behind him. She placed her books on the desk and watched as the dust moved through the shafts of light streaming through the windows. Standing in front of the room and looking out over the empty desks filled her with a strange sense of command and excitement. Imagining the room filled with young witches and wizards looking to her for knowledge made her embarrassed with the pride that that would fill her with.

She shook her head to clear the image from it. She needed to concentrate. The time she was investing in this endeavor was time taken away from studying. Removing her potions book from the stack, she made a mental note of the ingredients she needed for the Calming draught, and moved towards the inner store room door.

"Potionem Spensa." Hermione whispered. Although Snape knew she was there, she did not want to give him another reason to be irritated with her.

The door did not yield.

She stood there for a moment wondering if she should abandon her cause and retreat to the security of the common room to study. Before she could head back to the desk, the door to the inner chambers was flung open.

"You are aware that I know when one of my wards is being tampered with, I am sure." He drawled, focusing his hard dark eyes on her slightly alarmed face.

Hermione sighed, "I've respected your wishes thus far, but it seems quite impossible to brew anything without ingredients."

Snape strode towards her. She could see the difficulty of each step written on his usually composed face.

He stopped mere feet in front of her. "My wish is that you would take your bushy hair and books back to the quarters where you belong. Your attempts at potion brewing are lack luster at best." He watched as she stiffened at the insult. "The antidote you brewed to subdue Nagini's venom, while effective in stopping the bleeding and allowing the wound to heal, was much too potent, as evident from my unnaturally swift recovery. I am now having to brew an athrombophilia potion to counteract the over clotting of my blood. I do wonder if this was not a mistake on your part. Perhaps just a desire to impede my gait or even cause an untimely heart attack?"

Hermione was taken aback by the accusations. "I simply wanted to help. We all did. I assure you, I meant no harm."

"Harm you managed to achieve none the less." He whispered a password and opened the door to the ingredients cellar. Hermione moved out of the way just in time to avoid its impact. "I would hate to leave those vulnerable in the hospital wing in your care much longer. I see no need to further reduce the wizarding populous."

She stood there fighting for words that would express the confidence she felt in her brewing of, what had appeared to be, satisfactory potions for the last few weeks. Madame Pomfrey had expressed nothing but gratitude to the young witch. Those that had already left the wing were a testament to her knowledge and the healer's skill.

"I am sorry if I was overzealous in my methods of constructing the antidote," She stated to her professor's back. "I will say that there have been no other complaints about the work I have been doing. Since, as you have pointed out, you are not in peak condition at the moment, I think it wise to allow me to assist. It may not be pleasant for either of us, but the stores are low and the need is great." She would never shy away from a challenge, or offering her help where she could.

Snape ignored her and gathered the roots and herbs he needed into his too thin arms. She continued to stand in the open doorway, wondering if she truly should just return to the common room. Maybe she could locate Ginny as well. The youngest Weasley had rarely been around her friends as of late.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Snape emerged from the cavernous room. "Calming Draught, Skele-Gro, and Blood-Replenishing Potion. The ingredients are within. Gather them and you can brew the potions, under my tutelage, in my private chamber. I suspect you've already grown quiet comfortable in there." He spat the words as he walked towards the room. When he entered, he left the door open, not bothering to see if she would agree and follow through with his orders.

Hermione refused to let his characteristically foul mood prevent her from her task. She hurriedly double checked her potions book to review the other ingredients needed, assembled them, and moved quickly towards the open door.

Snape was hunched over a cauldron in the darkened inner room. Thick plumes of smoke engulfed him as he whispered into it, methodically adding drops of this and bits of that into the swirling liquid below. He did not alter his position as she moved towards a cold, still cauldron opposite him and arranged the ingredients that she had charmed to follow her into the chamber.

"You will start with the Blood-Replenishing potion, as I am sure that my condition utilized most of the stock that I had previously prepared." Without looking upwards from his task, he flicked his wand and flames began to lick the bottom of the container that stood before her.

She had become quiet accustomed to this room. It was small, smaller than she would have thought for the amount of time this man most likely spent in it. There were no windows, and when one cauldron was going the room became something akin to a muggle sauna. The humidity that resulted often calmed her nerves when she had been down here brewing alone over the past few weeks. She was not sure that she would be able to handle the stifling heat that would result from two being utilized at once.

They worked in silence. Only the occasional sounds of items being added and the sonorous bubbling broke it. Hermione began to relax once again as muscle memory took over her enchanted stirring. Clockwise once then counter clockwise thrice. She repeated the motion and allowed herself to enter a sort of fugue state. Snape, on occasion gave her orders; not in his usual harsh commanding way, but more like a guiding presence. She found that, rarely, his instructions came sooner than she would have performed the task herself. While she did not doubt her own intelligence, she knew that there was still much more that she wanted, and needed to learn. This professor had dedicated much of his life to mastering his art, and she was not fool enough to think that he had nothing to offer.

Hours had gone by without any substantial conversation, or Snape's notorious chiding. While he did not relish having someone in his private chamber, he was satisfied with the lack of questions and idle banter he would have expected from her, or anyone else.

When at last he was finished with the athrombophilia potion, he looked up to check on her progress. She had completed multiple liters of the both the Calming draught and the Blood-Replenishing potion.

"It appears you have done enough for today." He spoke in a drained voice.

Hermione looked up from cleaning the cauldron. His words had broken her trance, and she was presently aware of the sweat accumulating at her brows and between her bosoms. It had grown quite hot in the small chamber. Snape, appeared paler still and his eyelids looked too heavy to remain open.

"Professor… are you alright?" Hermione spoke the words tentatively. If there was anything she could garner about his personality from the many years she had spent in his classroom, having a weakness pointed out would not be something that went over well.

"As I have been laying idly in a cot for who knows how many weeks, the activities of today have worn on me. I am sure that you're misguided attempt at an antidote is also to blame for my decreased stamina." He summoned a vial and filled it with the potion that took him hours to create. Within a breath, he downed all of the contents.

"After reviewing your work, I will bring it up to Madame Pomfrey, _if_ I find it suitable for consumption." He refiled the vial with the potion he had created and applied a stopper. Hermione waved her wand over the cauldron she had been using as she cast the last of the cleaning spell.

"You will report here, after breakfast tomorrow, to brew more potions, and with any luck, bring your skill up to an acceptable level." He signaled her dismissal by waving an arm towards the door. The books she had left on his desk in the classroom came flying to meet her.

"Yes sir," she said as she crossed the threshold of the chamber. "Thank you for…" The door slammed promptly in her face. She huffed, gather her books in her arms, and left the dungeon without a backward glance.


	4. Owl

_AN: Thank you for the comments, favourites, and follows. They are all much appreciated. I own nothing :)_

Hermione left the Potion's classroom feeling accomplished. As she strode through the dungeons, and wound her way towards the Gryffindor tower, she hoped that tomorrow's endeavor would be just as fruitful. While almost completely lost in thought, she imagined she had seen a young redhead turn into a corridor up ahead.

Curiosity overcame her as she changed her path to follow. Upon rounding the corner, she was met with the sight of Ginny speaking in hushed tones with Draco Malfoy.

Her friend had been acting strangely since the close of the war. This was not that unusual considering the losses and devastation left in its wake. While Harry and Ron began their search almost immediately, she had assumed the girl would seek comfort in her since her boyfriend was not present. That had not been the case. Instead Ginny was only seen quite rarely, and that behavior had not changed when the boys rejoined their classmates.

"Ginny?" Hermione called, hoping her presence would prevent Malfoy from causing the girl any harm. The beautiful witch spun around on the spot. She looked alarmed and embarrassed to be noticed by her older friend.

"Hi. I was just… Malfoy needed some notes for his upcoming N.E.W.T.'s." Her cheeks began to redden quickly.

"Ahem… thank you Miss Weasley. I'll return them later." Draco brushed past Hermione uttering her name in a low voice as his way of greeting, and left the two girls standing alone in the corridor.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "How could Draco possible need your notes to study for an exam that you are a full year away from taking?" Ginny looked down at her feet, unable to meet her friend's gaze.

"Well there's no point in lying to you. I've been avoiding you all for some time now, but I knew it would be impossible to keep this a secret."

She did not have to explain any further. "Of all people, why him? Especially when you have Harry? I won't say anything now, but an explanation is owed to him. After everything we've been through, you guys finally have a chance to just be happy togeth—"

"He was gone!" Ginny stamped her foot. "He left me and took one of the only brother's I have left along with him. He didn't try to comfort me. He didn't even tell me he was leaving." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "How could I be at fault for finding solace in another?" She spoke in a gentler voice. "We've both been through so much, and we're able to come out of it together by comforting each other."

Hermione was left speechless. She knew how long Ginny had pinned over Harry, and was disappointed to see that her feelings could change so quickly.

Ginny took a few tentative steps closer to Hermione. "I know he has his reputation, but people are deeper than the rumors that follow them. Given time, and the right opportunity, anyone can surprise you." She smiled shyly at her, hoping to ease Hermione into the truth she had been dying to unveil.

"Well, I can't combat those wise words." Hermione returned the smile. "You are planning on telling Harry thought, right? I understand that you can't help how you feel, but it's wrong to string him along like this. He's been worried about you."

Ginny's face hardened. "I'm sure he's been distracted enough by his continued desire to save everyone, and the accolades that follow."

Hermione was surprised, again, by the girl. "You can't seriously be that upset with him for attempting to save a life? You know that you are important to him."

"Yes, but I would never be the most important thing in his life. Maybe it's selfish, but I just can't live like that." Ginny brushed her hair back from her shoulders and held her head up high in a way that signified her unwavering confidence in her belief. "I'll tell Harry, but don't expect us all to be the happy group of friends that we once were." She turned her heel and followed in the direction that Malfoy had headed. Hermione stood in the empty hallway. She could feel the threads that bound them all together coming apart too quickly to mend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So you haven't studied at all? I've been gone for hours!" Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, each rolled their eyes almost in unison.

"You can't actually expect us to hit the books right now?" Ron said absentmindedly as he and Harry continued to figure out how they were going to sneak into the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Hermione looked down at the plans they were developing.

"If you spent half as much time... No that wouldn't work. There would obviously be guards at that entrance."

Harry punched Ron playfully on his shoulder. "I've told you that so many times already!"

Although it was June, the fire was roaring steadily in the hearth. It made the busy common room seem even cozier. Many students had left after the war was finished, only to return once their parents realized that Hogwarts was still one of the safest places around. Though Voldemort had been defeated and most of the notable Death Eaters were either in Azkaban or awaiting trial, there were still pureblood supporters that were threatening, and in more frequent cases, causing violence towards mudbloods, half-bloods, and their sympathizers.

The Ministry of Magic had done little to quell the insurgents. Their inability to form any new conduct laws, and issues with locating the sources of the destructive actions, were only adding to its impending demise. Most wizards and witches may not respect the governmental body, but all could agree that a community without upheld laws would suit no one.

Hermione relaxed into an overstuffed arm chair across from the jovially quarreling boys. She thought of how broken Harry would be once Ginny broke the news, and hoped it would happen sooner than later. She was loth to keep a secret of that magnitude from him.

"So did you get much work done down in those dismal depths?" Harry asked as he rolled up the parchment they had been working on.

She opened one of her heavy tomes and began to check the notes she had written into the margins. "Enough for now. Having Snape there was more helpful than I would have imagined."

"Snape was with you the whole time?" Ron snatched the parchment from Harry's hands and laid it our once more. "We still haven't figured out how we're going to set up camp" He directed at Harry, while swatting at an owl that had just entered furiously from one of the open windows.

"Yes. He had already changed the passwords to the brewing chamber and storage room so I wasn't able to do anything without his knowledge and permission."

The boys stared at her doubtfully. They had risked much to save the man from death, but it was still difficult to see him as anything other than the greasy git that they had always thought of him to be.

"That sounds fairly close to torture if you ask me. I would have…" Harry was abruptly cut off by sounds of distress from one of the Gryffindors in the common room.

"My mum… They've… my mum." Was all Dean managed to utter as he held a piece of parchment in his shaking hands.

He was quickly surrounded by a group of Gryffindors, interested in hearing what news the owl had brought.

"The Purists got to her. She's…" He trailed off, eyes filled with tears. Parvati attempted to comfort him as Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved towards the table where he had comfortably been playing wizard chess.

Amidst the condolences Hermione was able to read the letter he was sent:

" _Muggles and muggle born wizards have no place in the new world we are creating. Heed our words and make no other attempts to force yourselves into this noble and ancient community. Mourn Mrs. Thomas and learn your place._

 _with Pedigree Utmost Reverence Expected,_

 _P.U.R.E_."

She looked around the room at the young wizards and witches, astounded that the threats from those that still supported Voldemort's ideas materialized into something that struck so close to home. Especially since they had had so little time to celebrate the immense victory they had just achieved.

Dean broke free from his concerned friends just as McGonagall entered the common room, robes billowing behind her.

"Mr. Thomas, if you please." She gestured a hand towards the door she have just entered. "Your father is in the headmistress's quarters. If you'll follow me. Everyone else return to your studying, as I'm sure you are quite aware that the N.E.W.T.'s are fast approaching."

Dean seemed numb as he moved absentmindedly towards the aging Headmistress. They exited the quiet room abruptly, leaving stunned and scared students behind.

"This can't be real," a student whispered, hardly wanting to break the pregnant silence.

"Well, I kinda figured this peaceful bliss was too good to last," Ron said tactlessly as he shrugged his shoulders.


	5. Boiling

_AN: Comments and criticisms are much appreciated. Thank you for reading. I own nothing :)_

The Great Hall was a disturbingly quiet place that morning. Every student currently on grounds, was present and had certainly heard about the news that Dean Thomas had received the night before. If there ever were secrets at Hogwarts, they were not kept long.

As per usual, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat together at the Gryffindor table. Ginny had graced them with her presence this morning. Hermione tried not to notice the delight this caused Harry, in spite of the troubling circumstances that had transpired last night.

McGonagall rose from the Head table just as all of the bowls and plates were magically being cleared. Harry grasped Ginny's hand under the table and Hermione hoped she was the only one that noticed her flinch.

"Good morning students. I am sure by this point you have all heard about the letter Mr. Dean Thomas received yesterday evening. At this time, we are not completely sure of the status of his mother, and ask you all to respect him and his family's privacy as they work through this difficult time."

She paused for a brief moment. The hall remained still with the exception of Professor Snape, who chose that moment to sip his tea exceptionally loudly.

"I have been told by members of the Ministry, that a law is currently being drafted to prevent further instances of violence, and the division of the wizarding world that has been present for many centuries." Even as she spoke in a commanding tone, she did not seem very optimistic about the news she was delivering. "Our hope lies in those that are open minded enough to refuse to see violence once again take hold of our, at this time, particularly vulnerable community. I encourage you all to be watchful and cognizant, but also… do not forget that we all strive and want for the same things. We are all friends and neighbors, connected in some way or another by the love that we share for those we care about."

As McGonagall closed her monologue, she reminded the students greatly of the Headmaster they had lost. Dumbledore's optimism rang through her words and filled the Great Hall with a sense of hope and light.

The headmistress turned and left through a side door near the Head Table. While there was nothing that could truly erase what had transpired the night before, her message was enough to fill each student with courage.

"I wonder what rubbish the Ministry is coming up with now." Hermione said skeptically.

"Perhaps a national 'Hug thy Neighbor Day'?" Ginny offered. Harry smiled, raised the hand that he had clasped in his, and kissed it. Ginny immediately glanced towards the Slytherin table and gently removed her hand from his.

"So, I have to go down to the dungeons after breakfast. What do you guys have planned?" Hermione said quickly, hoping to divert Harry's attention from Ginny's obvious coldness.

"I was thinking about… doing absolutely nothing, honestly. Unless you fancy some one-on-one Quidditch practice Harry?" Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "N.E.W.T.'s?" She questioned, but could not help but notice how charmingly his eyes danced at her irritation.

"Actually, I had responded to one of the letters about that Auror position." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I have something of an interview via Floo a little later on." He shot a somewhat cocky smile towards Ginny. She barely turned the corners of her mouth and looked away. Sometimes the way he acted so carelessly about the privileges that had been afforded to him, greatly irritated Hermione.

"Well, I hope you are at least considering to prepare for it. They may want to see something other than your scar as a testament of your abilities to perform the job." She almost spat at one of her greatest friends.

"Ouch, Mione." Ron said, and chuckled a bit at her harsh words.

Harry was also taken aback. "Well, of course I am," he said seriously. "I do care about this more than anything, Hermione." Ginny noticeably shifted in her seat, further away from him. "I believe it's the one thing that I really want."

Ginny stood up promptly, "I'm off to class." She turned without waiting for their goodbyes and departed from the Hall.

"What is _with_ her?" Harry asked, more so to himself than his friends, and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I suppose we're all off to be productive then. Well, with the exception of you Ron, of course." Hermione picked up the potion's book she had brought down with her. She playfully pushed his shoulder. He smiled up at her, but then promptly looked towards Harry.

"I guess that's our cue that this breakfast is over." He leapt from the table and strode towards the entrance. Harry also got up and was preparing to follow him. "I'll pretend to be your interviewer," Ron yelled towards Harry with confidence. Harry caught up and they walked out together. Hermione followed behind. "'What makes you think you would be good for… Oh, who are we kidding? You're Harry Potter!'" Both boys waved to Hermione as they parted ways, continuing the mock interview as they went.

The lighthearted nature of their departure aided in easing the tension she was feeling about the group that called themselves PURE. While she knew they were nothing like the force Voldemort had amassed and possessed, it was worrying all the same because their side was not as strong now as it had been before the Dark Lord's final fall. It was times like this that she really felt Dumbledore's absence. There was a feeling that, not matter what happened, everything would work out in their favor if he had anything to say about it. And quite often, he had a lot to say.

She sighed audibly as she opened the door to the potions classroom. The students turned towards her, distracted from their lesson. Snape had apparently been in mid-sentence, "…page 448. Miss Granger, is there a reason you have decided to interrupt this lesson today? Or do you simply have an obsession with appearing where you are not wanted?" His lips curled into a sneer, and it was evident that her embarrassment caused him great pleasure.

"The potions for the… Madame Pomfrey. You instructed me to meet you here after breakfast this morning…." Hermione flushed. She did not appreciate being called out in front of her fellow schoolmates, or anyone for that matter.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "As everyone knows, I am responsible for brewing the potions for the Hospital Wing. If you feel you can do a better job, please…" He flicked his wand and the door to his private chamber became slightly ajar. "…try your hand. I'll be interested to see the poor excuse for a panacea that the _other_ pride of Gryffindor will come up with. Skele-Gro I believe will do for today. That is of course, if you can manage to produce a satisfactory batch."

With another flick of his wrist the necessary ingredients floated from the store room and into the brewing room. Hermione stood where she was, embarrassed and growing more agitated with the professor by the moment. Some on the young Slytherins in the classroom audibly snickered and all continued to stare at her as she was frozen in place.

"But please, if you are not up to the challenge, by no means should you feel any less than the brightest witch of your age for failing to attempt it." Snape met her gaze and revealed a taunting smile. His eyes expressed a different emotion though. Something she was sure she had never seen there before, and couldn't quite put her finger on.

He had bated her successfully though. "I'm sorry to have interrupted professor." She raised her head and strode to the inner room. He gave the most miniscule of nods.

"As I was saying before that, unnecessarily rude interruption…" Hermione closed the door, perhaps a little too hard, before she could catch the rest of the professor's instruction.

She had not realized before that the chamber was charmed to be soundproof. It was as though she was in a world of her own. She greatly appreciated not having to hear Snape drone on to his class about whatever they were scheduled to learn today, and was even happier to miss the scathing insults he was without a doubt going to be hanging out generously.

While she was not surprised by his rudeness, she did not understand where it was coming from. _He_ had been the one to schedule this meeting, and he did not seem like one to be that disorganized with his time. Perhaps his illness was having residual effects on his memory. Hopefully it had nothing to do with her all-too-potent antidote.

She decided to clear her thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Baring everything else, she did need to create this potion. She also did not want to give him another reason to chide her. With the ingredients at the ready, she lit the cauldron and almost instantly became lost in the heat and lulling sounds of bubbling as she began to brew.


	6. Pang

Snape stood scowling outside of the potions classroom's double doors. He had left the Great Hall immediately after finishing breakfast to meet Hermione before his first class begun. The situation he found himself in, filled him with a sense of weakness that he desperately did not want to abide. He, the potion's master, requiring help from a mere student to perform his duties. It was beyond laughable.

As his internal clock moved closer to 10am, he wondered what was keeping the girl. Some of the fifth year students begun to enter his classroom, and prepare for the lecture. He sneered at each one in equal measure as they scurried along.

She was still nowhere in sight. He berated himself silently for believing anyone would follow through with anything they had committed to. Moments before the clock struck the hour, he entered the dark dungeon room and flicked his wand, slamming the door audibly. The students all flinched, and he wondered how they were not used to this morning routine by now. He began the class, in a slightly worse mood than usual, and within the first few minutes, had already deducted twenty points from Hufflepuff.

"You will be attempting to brew the Polyjuice Potion." He said in a bored tone to the students seated before him. They appeared to grow younger every year. He could not fathom ever being that small and immature. "Turn to..." the door opened to reveal a very late Hermione. He would have preferred her to have forgone their meeting than interrupt his lesson. Apparently she felt the need to reveal her reason for being there to the class. He needed to quiet her before the halls were atwitter about his inability to complete his duties on his own, so he snapped. Hopefully putting an end to this rumor before it could begin.

It was unfortunate that he did need the assistance. The stores sorely required restocking and that was not something he would willingly leave by the wayside. There was only one way he could think of to get her to do his bidding. He played on her pride.

"But please, if you are not up to the challenge, by no means should you feel any less than the brightest witch of your age for failing to attempt it." He taunted, hoping she would bite. Snape wondered if she would see past his charade, or at the very least, be the know-it-all he knew her to be. He refused to beg, but as he thought this, he could feel his usually composed face betraying his emotions.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted professor." Hermione stated, her voice not resembling anything close to apologetic. Snape watched, almost gratefully as she strode, Gryffindor pride intact, into his private brewing room. "As I was saying before that, unnecessarily rude interruption…" The door he had opened slammed, sending the students into another wave a flinches.

Severus Snape smirked.

The potion needed one uninterrupted hour, before she could stir in the bits of salamander tail. She briefly thought about interrupting his class again and taking a break elsewhere. Then she thought better. As she had an hour to kill, she decided to review her potion's notes for the upcoming exams.

She knew she should be more nervous. With everything that had happened, and was currently going on in her small group of friends, she found that books were not even a suitable distraction. They had always ben her solace, a way to disentangle herself from the abrasiveness that reality often provided. If that wasn't working now, with her graduation and placement at stake, she knew she would have to face her worries head on.

As she read the same sentence for the seventh time, she thought again about Ginny. What a fickle thing love can prove to be. Yes, the girl was young, and in many ways still immature, but she always struck Hermione as a person that would fight for what they wanted once they set their mind on it. She never gave up on her desire for Harry's affections. It seemed so peculiar. Now that she had it secured, she would so easily throw his love away.

Truly, how different was the situation that she had made for herself? Ron's love was something she thought she had wanted for ages. How could she judge Ginny when she had in fact, done the same thing? The reasoning may be different, but the result yielded two witches giving up on the men they had desired for almost their entire formative years.

Then there was Dean. She would much rather think of love grown cold, than the possibility of a real new threat that would have to be faced. This past war had taken so much. Effort, time, energy, and most importantly, loved ones. Something like this needed to be quelled before it became too damaging to their already depleted community. There were so many that were lost; articles were being written about the seemingly abysmal state of the upcoming census statistics. She had also read that there were some muggle-bornes that were renouncing their magical abilities, and attempting to live entirely as the muggles they once were. While their choice had no bearing on the census, it did effect the community.

Hermione sighed and closed her book, certain that she would gain no knowledge from it at present. She allowed herself to get lost in the heat and sounds that the cauldron was producing. She felt her lids grow heavy as she listened to the tiny bubbles burst gently upon reaching the surface.

The windowless room somehow appeared darker as her eyes adjusted. The fire was dead and the cauldron scrubbed clean. She hurriedly checked her watch and found the time to be well after noon. Hermione silently cursed herself when she realized that Snape must have found her dozing as the potion became useless. More than upset, she was embarrassed that someone had witnessed, and cleaned up her failure.

Grateful that everyone would be in the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione grabbed her potion's book and exited the brewing room. She closed it gently behind her, not wanting to disrupt the quietness of the empty classroom. As she reached for the knob on the double doors to exit, she heard someone clear their throat.

"I would have thought the Gryffindor tower a more luxurious and appropriate place to take an afternoon nap." Snape did not look up from the pile of papers and vials he was grading as he spoke. His voice was acidic enough to dissolve rust.

Hermione turned slowly. She could feel the blush that was quickly spreading over her face, still slightly puffy from her unplanned doze.

"I have no excuse for my failure. I'm sorry professor. I'll come back and get a fresh start later, if that's okay." She wanted more than anything to make up for her carelessness. Although she was not foolish enough to think that she could improve her standing in his eyes, she needed to prove that she could complete the task she had set out to do.

"Oh will you? I had instructed you to meet here directly after breakfast," He stood up from his desk and moved slowly towards her. With every step she became more conscious of how utterly embarrassed she was. "I genuinely forgot about classes, I've been off that schedule for months now. That and McGonagall had some news to impart."

He was inches away from her. "I was not looking for excuses Miss Granger. I simply find it hard to believe that you will keep your word with anything." She stiffened. He had an amazing talent for damaging her pride, and making her feel defensive.

"Again, I am sorry. If you will allow it, I would appreciate the opportunity to continue helping to replenish the potions." She did not know what else to say. All she wanted to do was assist. It did not seem like an endeavor that required begging.

Snape, seeing her squirm with discomfort, decided that he had grown tired of her presence. "After dinner." He said as he turned his back and strode towards his desk. "Don't be late. You are dismissed."

Hermione exited the classroom and the dungeons as quickly as she could. With everything they had gone through, and how they worked so hard to save his life, she could not fathom how he could still be so cold and hard. She honestly felt sorry for the man.

The halls were almost empty as she made her way up to the Gryffindor tower. She had expected to find the common room empty, and was surprised to see Harry sitting alone in one of the armchairs. He looked up, and his torn face fell even more when he recognized Hermione climbing through the portrait.

"Harry, what's happened?" Hermione asked, worried that more news had reached Hogwarts regarding Dean's missing mother. Harry shook his head, seeming unable to form words. "Ginny… she. We're no longer... I just don't understand why she's left." His deep green eyes were bloodshot behind his frames as he looked pleading at one of his best friends.

Hermione rushed over and embraced him as he collapsed into her arms. "I don't understand. She said she wasn't enough. As though being with her isn't enough for me. Why would she think that? Why couldn't she have just talked to me instead of drawing absurd conclusions in her mind?" Harry mumbled into her shoulder.

It had been a long time since she had seen him so thoroughly beaten. "What do I do? I just want her back," He rose his head to meet her gaze, remaining securely enfolded in her. She drew a deep breath.

"I truly don't know Harry." The girl had made up her mind, and the things that she wanted from Harry were next to impossible for a person like himself. He was devoted to her, yes, but he would always be close to the center of the wizarding world. There would always be something that required more of his attention than Ginny was willing to part with.

He removed himself from her and slumped back into the armchair. "I'll just have to find a way to win her back," His look of dejection was moving towards resolve.

Hermione placed her hand gently on his. "I'm here. I may not know how to help or what to say, but I'm here Harry." They both straightened up subconsciously as the entrance to the common room was opened and classmates began to file in. The room became noisy and full of life almost immediately. Harry picked himself up from the chair and made his way upstairs to the bedrooms as Ron was coming over to them.

"What's going on with him?" he asked, still chewing on a Weasly Wizard sweet as he spoke. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Ginny," she said. He shook his head and fell backwards onto a couch where he begun talking to some of the others in the room about the upcoming Quidditch match. She looked at him and could not help but feel guilty. Seeing the pain Ginny's decision had caused Harry first had, she wondered if she had also been responsible for Ron's misery. As he stood up and excitedly acted out a technique, she smiled, wondering if he had not seemed as hurt because the decision she had made, truly was the best for both of them.


	7. Floo

_AN: Comments and criticisms are welcome. I own nothing :)_

The halls were more lively than usual as Hermione made her way down to dinner. Ron was following behind, badgering her about something, but her mind was still focused on Harry. Being the smartest witch of her age did include many benefits, but assisting in alleviating a dear friend's heartache was not one of them. All the advice she could think to give him felt trite and cliché. She so desperately wanted to find the words that would erase the look of defeat from his eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Ron tugged at her robe and she realized that she had drowned out their conversation entirely.

"Ron. If you are still attempting to warm me to the idea of bequeathing my notes to you, you are more a fool than I thought," she snapped unnecessarily as they reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

She turned around when he did not respond. Other students brushed past them as they stood in the way.

He looked at her as though he was trying to place her name. As though he did not know her at all. "I just wanted to study with you… I didn't mean to be a bother. Is that too much?" The softness of his voice surprised and dismayed her in equal measure.

"No Ron. I'm sorry." She began to reach for his hand but then thought better of it. "Let's go in and eat. We'll work out our schedules and find a time to get this down." As they moved toward their table, Hermione noticed both McGonagall and Snape missing from the Head Table.

They sat, and Ron was immediately distracted by Neville's latest faux pas. Without the company of Harry and Ron, Hermione was keenly made aware of how little she identified with her peers. She knew she was never the sort to have a gaggle of giggling friends surrounding her, but she could not help the fact that she felt as though she was missing out on some integral part of these formative years.

She ate in near silence, excused herself to no one in particular, and exited the Great Hall alone.

Utterly consumed by her thoughts, she nearly ran into Luna Lovegood upon reaching the threshold.

"Pardon me," Luna began as though in the middle of a dream, "but are there apples being served at dinner? I can probably make due with the pie, but the raw fruit is more to their liking."

The slight blond witch, barefoot and draped in a hospital gown, was an arresting sight. She appeared as though she had just escaped an asylum.

"I thought you were still recovering?" Hermione questioned as she watched the girl pull an empty burlap sack seemingly out of nowhere.

Luna swayed slightly on her feet. "Oh well I am, and I'll do much better outside of that Cimex lectularius infested ward." Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew better than to engage Luna in a conversation regarding her imaginary creatures.

Sadly, the witch continued unbidden. "Madame Pomfrey agreed completely. I needed only to begin telling her of the ailments these creatures are responsible for and she let me leave in an instant. I suppose a healer as skilled as herself has previous knowledge of their sort. Apples?" Luna gestured towards the dining students and professors with a shaky arm.

Hermione nodded in response. "Should I even ask what you need them for? Do they keep the… Cim-letulari at bay?" Luna looked at Hermione disapprovingly.

"Those nuisances are only attracted to human flesh and hospital sheets, sadly." She said mournfully. "The apples are for the Thestrals. With the losses suffered on these grounds, most students are able to see them now. They originally migrated here because of the slim likelihood of being seen by those that attend Hogwarts. They're known for being quiet private. I'm afraid they may go elsewhere now…"

Luna's sentence trailed off as she drifted her way towards the Gryffindor table.

After pausing for a moment to let the bizarre conversation sink in, Hermione continued on her path towards the potions room. She wondered if Snape had not been present at dinner simply to chide her for being late once again, or if he and McGonagall were missing for more dire reasons.

She knocked briskly on the classroom door, but failed to get a response. As she wrapped again, she thought of Dean and his mother. Was there some new unfortunate news that had him occupied?

She knocked again.

If PURE had truly escalated to a point where they posed a threat, she honestly did not think that the wizarding world could combat it at present.

She stood at the door both perturbed and nervous. Her thought had taken her to a dark place she was not fully capable to deal with. The potion master's tardiness only added to her irritation.

After a few more minutes of knocking, she turned, books in tow, and began to make the ascent to the Gryffindor tower.

She had almost reached the foot of the stairs when she heard the doors creek open and a familiar voice.

"It is irritating to wait… is it not?" he spoke in a tone cooler than the dungeon walls themselves.

Hermione closed her eyes as she turned around, attempting to gather the strength and courage this session was sure to require.

As she entered the classroom, she found multiple cauldrons set up in a circular formation spanning the width of the classroom. Snape was delicately tending to one of them.

"I apologize once again for my inability to complete the potion earlier today, professor." She spoke truthfully, as she genuinely regretted the situation she now found herself in.

"And?" He drawled slowly. Hermione thought the way he let each syllable carry hinted at his arrogance. As though he had all the time in the world, and the most important things ever said came from his lips.

"And thank you for letting me assist you." She spoke through pursed lips, hoping that this would suffice for groveling.

To her immense pleasure, Snape slightly nodded.

"We will be working on many potions at once since you are incapable of staying awake during the fermenting period, and we have much to replace." He still had yet to look up and address her as a person in his presence. He quickly gestured to a cauldron to his right.

"Begin brewing the Calming Draught in that cauldron and we will move clockwise, alternating potions as we go. The next cauldron will be for Skele-Gro." He deigned to look up at her. "Can you manage that?"

She was growing quiet tired of his lack of appreciation for her skill. Perhaps it was the year she had spent away from Hogwarts, or the fact that they had just won the greatest battle of their generation, but she was finding that she had very little desire to hide her dislike for this spiteful professor whom she usually treated with nothing but begrudging respect. Hermione crossed the classroom without so much as a glance in his direction, placed her bag on his desk, and began to gather the necessary ingredients from his store.

Snape could not help but smirk. It was all too easy to get under a Gryffindor's skin.

They worked in silence. Each moving in a slow rhythm around the classroom as they left one potion to tend to another other. Other than the occasion 'pardon me' and sneers, the only audible sound in the room was the gentle popping of bubbles and their shoes as they shuffled across the stone ground.

The room had grown quiet hot. So when the large cold and darkened fireplace erupted suddenly into green flame, Hermione's first thought was resentment, until McGonagall's face appeared.

"Snape." She said urgently and in a grave voice. "I need you at once in Dumbl- my office. There has been news of… Hermione? What are you…? Brewing with Severus?" She pushed hair that had fallen into her face with a shaky hand. "No matter. Return to the tower immediately. Snape?" Without a sound, she and the fire died out nearly as quickly as they had appeared.

Snape waved his wand and collected would could be salvaged from their brewing session, muttering as he did so. The rest he scrubbed clean with another swift gesture.

"It is best you return to your gaggle of Gryffindors immediately." He began walking quickly toward the fire and removed a velvet bag from the mantle.

She continued to stand there in shock. She had a feeling that something was amiss when the Headmistress did not attend dinner, and she was nervous to uncover the reason behind it. The wizarding community was perched on such a volatile and delicate rope at present, the slightest breeze could send them spiraling into a sea of fear that would most certainly breed more destruction.

"Did you not hear your Headmistress? You are most certainly dismissed Miss Granger. Once again, you are making me wait. If you believe me foolish enough to leave a student in my classroom unattended you are sorely mistaken." He spoke quickly and his eyes flashed angrily. She found her feet moving, unbidden, towards the double doors. When she had just barely crossed the threshold they slammed thunderously behind her.

Hermione was surprised, as she climbed through the portrait, to find the tower's occupants as jovial as ever. Harry and Ron were once again solidifying their Quidditch World Cup plans though Harry was a bit more quiet than usual. This seemed to escape Ron's notice. "Hey 'Mione. Where've you been? We tried to study, but…" he gestured sheepishly towards their map.

"Where is Dean?" Hermione directed at the boys, a bit harsher, in her nervous mood, than she had meant to.

They both looked at her, slightly perplexed. Harry gestured mutely toward the fireplace, where a few others were exchanging Wizard Wheezes. Dean was attempting to exchange an Aviatomobile for a Boxing telescope with little luck.

She looked bewildered. "Hermione. What's wrong?" Harry asked as he moved closer to the witch.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I've just been a little out of it from having my nose in the books all day." Ron accepted her excuse and turned back towards the map. Harry lingered for a bit, noting that the worried look did not leave his friend's face.

Hermione pondered. If McGonagall's news was about Dean's mother, he would know by now. What other discovery could have her in such a state?

 _AN: We will miss you Always professor._


	8. Decision

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! They are much appreciated. I own nothing :)_

Trelawney gathered her skirts as she hurriedly made her way towards the Gryffindor tower. Her ears were ringing from the argument she had just been present for in the Headmistress' office. While added responsibility mitigated the likelihood of her losing her position at Hogwarts, she wasn't sure if the extra work and inclusion in student affairs was something that she could handle. She did have a delicate disposition.

The Divination professor took a swig from the sherry filled flask that was always kept discretely on her person. Her recent appointment to Head of House had been anything but her decision. She would not have minded if the only responsibility was advising these young witches and wizards, but she was by no means a disciplinarian. Conflict wore on her more than most, due to her delicate disposition. As the fat lady's portrait loomed closer, she took another swig and cleared her throat.

"You really should not drink on the job. That is quite unprofessional!" The buxom woman in the frame chided. Trelawney adjusted her glasses, and ignored the shrill lesson that was continuing without her consent. "… and with parents here as well? What if they were to notice your state? This institution- Well how rude!" The professor and Gryffindor Head of House swung open the portrait and began to enter the common room.

The students appeared not to have noticed her presence at all. "Excuse me. I need Harry and – oof." A fourth year unceremoniously bumped into her on their way over to the fire place where a heated discussion was taking place seemingly over bobbles and trinkets. That student's fortune became darker with every retreating step.

"Hem, hem."

The room became tense and quiet as the students searched for the source of the detestable cough. "Well then," Trelawney continued. "I need Harr-Misters Potter and Weasley to… come with me, please?" Her attempt to sound commanding ended on a pleading note. She found it hard to direct these children, most of whom thought her a fool, despite the numerous, earth-shatteringly accurate prophecies she had delivered.

The two boys looked up from the map at the center of another group of Gryffindors huddled around a table. "What do you need us for? OW!" The redheaded boy was keenly elbowed by the Granger witch in attempts to quell his disrespectful outburst. While the new Head of House could be thankful, she knew the rudeness that girl was capable of.

Harry stood up and began to walk towards her, bringing his friend along as well. As they exited through the portrait together, Hermione's face became pale with worry. The fat lady, who had thankfully ceased her rant, judgingly eyed the trio as they made their way towards the Headmistresses office.

They could hear an argument raging as they neared the door to McGonagall's office. "This is by no means unprecedented. I wouldn't think you two to have any issues, as unconventional as you are." A cool and familiarly snobbish voice declared.

"She's too young, and who knows what kind of foul play your son is up to. For her to leave-"

"This matter is no longer private." McGonagall's voice rang. Harry and Ron found themselves in a room filled with some of the most unexpected people. Mrs. Weasley quickly rushed over and enveloped Harry in a nearly suffocating hug. Unfortunately, she did not block his view of Ginny and Draco standing on the other side of the room. Snape and Lucius Malfoy stood with them.

"What's going on? Why are they here?" Ron pointed rudely in the direction of the pale wizards with white-blonde hair.

"If everyone will please calm down-" Minerva started.

"Ginny, look at Harry. How could you? What are you doing with your life?" Mrs. Weasley questioned of her daughter, releasing Harry from her death grip.

Harry looked at Ginny with searching eyes. She quickly avoided his gaze and moved closer to Draco.

The blonde wizard took her hand in his.

"We are not idiots," he began. He stepped closer to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, his hand never leaving the redheaded witches'. "Yes, we are young, but don't insult us by claiming that we don't know what we're getting ourselves into. We love and understand each other. What more could possibly be needed to make a marriage successful?"

Ron and Harry we at a complete loss for words. Harry's heart dropped in a way he had not experienced since the veil. The conversation continued around him as everyone took turns yelling. Mr. Malfoy seemed pleased at the upheaval his son's decision was creating. Whatever McGonagall was saying was done in hushed, soothing tones that did nothing to quell the anger that Mrs. Weasley and Ron were directing at Draco and Ginny.

Draco and Ginny. Just thinking the names together made his stomach roll. He thought he had time. He thought that he could patch things up and have the happy ending he surely deserved. He thought a lot of things apparently, but never this. To leave him was one thing. To leave him for someone else was quiet another. Malfoy _being_ that someone was beyond his realm of possibilities. He had to keep glancing over at them to make sure the blonde boy was the one clasping the love of his life's hand so surely.

Snape stepped into the fray as things were clearly going nowhere. "The point is… they are young. Consent is required by both parties' guardians before any ceremony can take place. As Malfoy has given his ascent," He took a shaky breath and then continued. "All that needs to be said or your behalf, is a simple 'yea' or 'nay' and this will all be over with." He looked around briefly for a nearby chair and took a seat.

"I am not okay with this!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "Ginny, where is this coming from? We didn't even know you and poor Harry-"

"Why am I here?" Harry spoke for the first time since entering this horrific scene. "Why have you brought me here to witness this?" He directed at McGonagall.

She had the grace to look at him with pity. "The Weasley's tentatively came to the decision that they would give their blessing _if_ Ginny would explain to you in person why she was doing this. They did not wish to hurt you, merely for you to know what was happening rather than hearing about it later."

"So it's been decided then." Harry said coolly. "Well let's have it then Gin so that you can continue merrily with this life without me that you've chosen for yourself." He could not look her in the face as he spoke the words. He channeled Snape with every syllable as they dripped with malice.

The room was silent. Ginny moved closer to Harry, continuing to hold onto Draco's hand all the while. "I never meant to hurt you. Not like you hurt me. I just found something deep and fulfilling in Draco, and he feels that with me too. What's the sense in waiting? He's the one that will love me fully and be completely devoted to me for the rest of my life."

She turned to her parents, hardly interested in how Harry was taking the news. "I've done what you've asked. May we have your blessings?"

In that moment, Harry saw her as a petulant child. She expected to always get what she wanted, or a tantrum was sure to follow. Not that he had seen that side of her before, but when it came to them, he thought he had given her everything.

The Weasley's, defeated, nodded their heads and McGonagall conjured a sheet for them to affix the remaining signatures. As they did so, Ron let loose a long string of curse words and promises of bodily harm towards Draco.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Weasley." Snape drawled absentmindedly as he rose from his chair. "You've more than met the requirement for witnesses," he turned towards the door, "so I bid you goodnight. Felicitations on your upcoming nuptials," he spoke dryly as he turned towards the young couple. "I would love to attend, but I'll be occupied on whatever day you come to choose." As he took his leave, Harry realized how unnecessary he was. Ginny and Draco beamed at each other and Lucius seemed overly pleased to welcome the redheaded blood-traitor into his prestigious family.

Mrs. Weasley, for once at a loss for words, simply shook her head into her husband's chest. McGonagall dismissed the Gryffindor boys with a gesture and Trelawney escorted them back to the portrait. As Ron mumbled the password, Harry numbly crawled through the narrow entrance, ignored a frazzled Hermione, and proceeded directly to the boys chambers.

"What's happened Ron? Is it P.U.R.E? Is there really a new threat? Dean's mum... He should know what's going on. Why have they only told you two? What-"

Ron cut her off with a raised hand and tired look. "Worse than any of that." He moved towards the staircase Harry had just ascended. Hermione braced herself.

"Ginny's marrying that pure-blood, ferret-faced, git of a bastard."


	9. Hexes

_AN: As always, thank you for the comments. I own nothing :)_

Snape moved silently through the hall. He had slowly begun to regain his strength, and was almost walking with his normal gait. Under the cover of night was his favourite time to stroll the castle corridors. Yes, catching the occasional students snogging after curfew was always a pleasure, but he truly loved the way the halls echoed with his every footfall. He, admittedly arrogantly, felt like the master of these arched walkways and empty classrooms. As though this was his place. He had grown up here after all, coming back to teach felt natural, as the outside world had little to offer him.

Malfoy looked far too cheerful this evening. There was certainly more here than a father wanting to play a role in his son's happiness. He was not the kind of man to be so wasteful with his time. Everything he did had a purpose. Why the Weasley girl? The Malfoy's and other pure-blooded wizarding family's disdain for the clan was more than public knowledge. It was a solid fact. Why now, would he be so pleased to see his only heir tying their families together for eternity?

As he reached the double doors and entered the classroom, he was momentarily surprised to see the cauldrons arranged in a circle. "Insufferable know-it-all," he sneered in the empty chamber, flicked his wand, and set them neatly in a corner.

He made his way through protected doors towards his living quarters. The smirk on Lucius' face loomed behind his eyelids as he disrobed and began to prepare for bed. He supposed that if the boy had to marry someone, his old comrade would prefer a pure-blood or on one at all.

.

Harry found himself upright in his bed, panting. He had had the worst nightmare. Blindly, he searched the bedside table for his glasses, and upon putting them on, noticed a fist sized hole in the wall next to his bed.

It was not a dream. His Ginny was marrying the prince of Slytherin.

It was still fairly dark outside when he left the other sleeping Gryffindors in the chamber, and made his way towards the Great Hall. He had no idea where he was going. Where could he go? There was no escaping the truth. He had seen, first hand, how she beamed at the blond wizard with eyes that he thought could only shine like that for him.

He kept wandering aimlessly. He honestly had not thought Draco capable of feelings other than loathing and anger. To see him stand proudly by her side and confess to his undying love for her was more unbelievable than fiction. He, _genuinely_ , looked happy… smitten even. What the hell was going on?

The grass was wet beneath his feet. He looked up to find the sun peaking over the mountains in the distance. Somehow, he had made his way far past Hagrid's hut, and into the Forbidden Forest. What would happen if he just kept walking? Who even needed him anymore? A savior is only a savior if the world needed to be saved, and he had managed that already. He didn't have Ginny, snug in her bed, dreaming of him. If she was even in her own bed…

With that thought, he lost the contents of his stomach to the dew drenched ground. Coughing, and almost unable to stand, he felt something rubbing his back. He turned, too quickly, and lost his balance.

"Here," a pale hand was offered to help him back to his feet. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you looked so ill." Harry adjusted his glasses and saw Luna standing before him. The rays from the rising sun hit her hair in ways that made it shine.

"Thank you Luna." He abashedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as she belatedly handed him a napkin. "What are you doing out here? And so early?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. I prefer it out here. Something about being locked up in the hospital ward for so long, really makes one appreciate the infinity of the outdoors."

Harry nodded as they began to walk at a slow pace, grateful for a conversation other than the one he had been conducting in his head. "I try to bring food with me to feed the few beasts that still hover around the edges of the grounds. So very many have left."

They continued to walk in silence, both of their bare feet becoming cold and dirty. "It's odd," she paused for a moment and looked directly into his eyes. "I had this feeling, as I'm sure did most, that after Voldemort, life would take on a sort of... fairly tale perfection." Harry's chest swelled as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back tears.

"You must think me rather Loony," she winked as she made light of the unflattering nickname.

Harry openly wept.

.

It was time for breakfast and Harry was nowhere to be found. Ron and Hermione searched for him, unsuccessfully, for an hour upon waking. As they finally made their way towards the Great Hall, they hoped to see him at the table. What they found instead, was Draco sitting rather uncomfortably with the Gryffindors beside Ginny.

"You have to be fu-" Ron began moving with ill purpose towards them, and was checked by Hermione's strong grasp around his wrist.

"It's not worth it Ron. I'm as upset as you are," he rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "He's not becoming _your_ new brother. That git has touched my sister!" He said, loudly enough that Draco and Ginny turned in his direction. Malfoy rose from his seat on the bench and took strides towards them. Hermione strengthened her grip on Ron as she felt his fist form beneath his robes.

"Ron?" she whispered pleadingly but forcefully as Draco stopped before the pair. Surprisingly, the blond wizard extended his hand in the friendliest gesture Hermione had ever witnessed him preform.

"I know. I know that I may never have your respect," he lowered his unshaken hand back to his side, "and I certainly don't expect you to throw my Stag party…" Ron made a jerky movement towards Malfoy, but Hermione's iron grip on his hand had become an anchoring hug around his waist.

Malfoy sighed and continued. "I just want you to know that I do _truly_ love your sister. There are no ulterior motives. I'm done pretending to be the bad guy. The only attention that's ever gotten me was not what I truly desired, and Ginny saw right through that. I was so broken after everything, she's lovelingly been the glue putting me back together."

Ron's eyes flashed as he let loose a very sarcastic laugh, and bit his bottom lip while shaking his head. Draco ignored this outburst. "I don't expect you to understand or even take my words to heart, but believe in my actions. I _will_ prove to you that I am worthy of Ginny."

Ron was rolling up his sleeves, "are you quite done?" Hermione was losing her grip on him and her balance quickly.

"You are _both_ quiet done." The cold voice behind them sent shivers up Hermione's spine. She let go of Ron's waist as she felt him, all be it unwillingly, relax. "Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting breakfast on this… lovely Saturday morning," he finished sarcastically.

"But," Ron began to protest, gesturing at Malfoy as he turned to meet his former professor's black eyes. Snape arched an eyebrow, "Twen… ty…? Find something more productive to do Mister Weasley. I'm sure you are currently in the running for producing the worst grades on the N.E.W.T.S." He turned from him almost fluidly. "Draco, kindly resume breakfast with your own house. And Granger," he looked down his nose at her and she attempted to hold his gaze, unsuccessfully. "Meet me in the potions classroom when you have finished breaking your fast," he drawled in a quieter, but no less menacing voice meant only for her to hear. She felt her back stiffen.

Ron looked at her with concern as they walked towards the Gryffindor benches. Ginny had removed herself, and was leaving the Great Hall with Draco. Neither redhead even glanced in the other's direction as they passed by.

Taking their seats at the bench, Ron asked if Hermione would prefer him to accompany her to the potion brewing assignment. She shook her head, "I'd be happier knowing that you're looking for Harry while I'm stuck with him in the dungeons," she gestured with a spoon towards the Potion master's back.

Ron shrugged. He hated the thought of her down there with the greasy git, but was even more worried about his best mate. It had taken him a while to accept Harry's relationship with his sister, but now that it was over, he couldn't imagine the boy who lived with anyone else. It was even harder to imagine how he was going to get on with having Draco at family dinners.

He smiled as he played with the porridge in his bowl, rehearsing the worst hexes he could think of.


	10. Revisions

_AN: I appreciate every follow, favourite, and comment. Thank you. I own nothing :)_

Hermione and Ron finished their breakfast without further incident. As each new student entered the Great Hall, they both looked up expectantly for Harry. He had yet to appear as they parted ways; Ron to search the Owlery again, and Hermione to the potions classroom.

She hurried down the stairs and corridors to meet Professor Snape. Even though she was no longer a student, she still felt the same amount of anxiety around him as she had before. Knowing that he had always been on their side did little to quell the mixed feelings she had concerning him. His attitude helped even less.

She breathed in deeply before knocking on the classroom door. When it came down to it, this session had nothing to do with either of them. They were simply there to aide in the wellbeing of others, and what could be more professional than that?

The door creaked open slightly, and she was surprised to see that he had manually opened it. "Professor," she greeted him curtly. He did not move from the door way as he looked down at her. She hesitated for a moment, and then quickly maneuvered her way in-between him and the door to enter, coming closer to the man than she had ever wanted or expected to. Every move he made seemed executed merely to make others feel more uncomfortable in his presence.

"Same as yesterday. Counter-clockwise." He followed behind her towards the cauldrons already set up in the circular formation. "And I would appreciate it if you abstained from leaving you belongings in my classroom..." The books that she had forgotten on his desk the night before came floating to meet her, and promptly dropped to the floor at her feet.

Hermione sighed as she bent over to retrieve them. As she stood, she was keenly aware that he was much closer to her than before. "… as I doubt this much resembles your bedroom." He whispered seethingly in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. Her eyes widened and she unwillingly shivered as stood completely upright. "I'm sorry professor," was all she could manage to respond.

She did not need to turn around to know that he was smirking. Concentrating on the life-saving potions they were brewing was the only way she could imagine herself remaining in his presence a moment longer. She magically placed her books by the double doors to be retrieved on her way out.

Snape moved to the cauldron closest to his desk. He had already gathered the necessary ingredients from the store room, and was beginning to set to work at one of the cauldrons. She followed his lead.

It appeared as though it would be another silent brewing session, which she was not opposed to. As they moved from one cauldron to another, she thought more about Ginny and Draco's upcoming nuptials. Although she was surprised that they were moving so quickly, she could not help but be disappointed that the young witch had not confided in her. Yes, their last conversation was not overly friendly, but Ginny was one of the few girls that she actually considered a good friend. She was sadly beginning to realize that relationships were not as binding as she would have expected.

Harry was another issue entirely. She could not fathom what it would take for him to get over this new blow. He was slowly being beaten down at every turn. As she tried to think of ways to cheer one of her best friends, she felt herself collide with something very solid.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying enough attention to the rotation. I…" she stammered when she realized the object was, in fact, Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger..." His professional tone was overly malicious. "… it is bad enough that you are down here invading my private time, must you also be so clumsy?" He looked her over. Her presence had been quiet irritating. Even as they worked in silence, just having someone else in the room with him as he worked was unusual and unnerving.

She began to apologize again and he cut her off with an upraised hand. "We have finished most of the integral aspects of the brewing process. There are two unused cauldrons left." He narrowed his eyes as he though carefully about what he was about to suggest.

He did not much like the feeling of being in another's debt, and he did owe the trio a great deal at present. Hermione moved nervously under his gaze. He took another moment to relish in the absolute control he had over his pupils.

"Are you quite comfortable with your knowledge of potions for the upcoming N.E.W.T.s? I've heard you are supposedly brilliant, but your grades in my classes would suggest otherwise."

To his amusement, she bristled.

She did not much care for being made aware of any imperfections in her academic record. With the exception of Divinations, which hardly mattered, Potions was not her strongest subject. All things considered, she was still leagues ahead of most of her peers, but their efforts were never something she judged herself by.

"I'm getting along. I do still need a bit more work to achieve a perfect score though…" she trailed off. That was the closest she would ever get to admitting deficiency. "It seems utterly unreasonable to be only be granted a month for an exam that we've missed a year's worth of material."

He smirked. "Excuses." He turned to the closer of the two cauldrons. "Much of what is left to be finished for these potions I can finish on my own." He looked at her cautiously. "You may use the remainder of time before lunch, and the upcoming weeks, to brew the potions you would have been taught in my class this past year, under my tutelage." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Was this, kindness? "You just barely received high enough scores on the Potions portion of your O.W.L.s for me to bother."

As she started to defend her high scores, he levitated her advanced potions book and she grasped it as it floated in front of her. The fact that she was grateful that he did not once again allow it to fall to the floor annoyed her.

He waved his wand and opened the book in her hands to one of the last pages. "You will begin with the last and most difficult potion then work your way backward. I will grade your attempts, and perhaps…" He lingered, "offer suggestions."

Hermione stared blankly and the dark haired man in front of her. She was certain this was one of the kindest things he had ever done for her, or perhaps anyone, without prompting.

He grew impatient. "Well?" He slowly tapped his leather clad foot and gestured towards the empty cauldron before him.

"Thank… thank you Professor Snape." She blinked up and him and moved towards her brewing station, head already in her book reviewing the ingredients she would need for the Felix Felicis potion.

"Mister Snape to you Miss Granger. I am no longer your professor, correct?" As he asked, he was already moving towards one of the potions that they had already begun and needed further attention.

"Thank you… Mister Snape." It was difficult to form the words. She moved towards his store room and without glancing upwards from his task, he opened the door for her. Addressing him so informally made him appear so very human. She may say the words, but it would take time for her to think of him as anything but the professor that may turn into a bat at a moment's notice. "This potion takes six months to stew before…"

"I am quite aware of how long it takes." He snapped. "I will be able to tell if it was done correctly within days." She truly was insufferable.

Snape turned his back to her and they once again, worked in silence. The potion she was attempting was indeed more challenging than anything she had previously come across. As she labored over it, she could feel herself sweating from concentration and the heat in the room. She had not been this frustrated in ages.

She was startled when she heard Snape tutting right in front of her cauldron. "You'll want to attempt this again." He waved his wand and all of her work disappeared before her eyes.

She blinked, her eyes transfixed to the now empty container. "What? I followed every instruction to the letter. I wasn't even finished." She was utterly confused and would not put it past him to simply be toying with her.

"As I said, I can tell. You sliced the Squill bulb when you should have grated it. I-"

"The instructions clearly say to do so!" She raised her voice and reached for the text to prove him wrong. The book was whisked from her hands and shot to the other side of the classroom. Her surprise and trepidation silenced her.

"If you want my assistance," he began in a frightfully hushed voice. "You will follow my instruction without question." Snape's eyes bore into her own. Hermione did not look away as she responded, "Yes Professor." She remembered Harry's old text and its revisions that enabled him to yield outstanding potions, and realized that with his help, there was no way she could not be successful.

His eyes narrowed as he had yet to break their gaze. He nodded curtly. "Very well." He moved away from her and towards another boiling pot containing a healing potion. "You are free to come back in the evening if you so choose."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "I was not planning on going up for lunch, so I can stay and assist, or work on another potion." She stood by her empty cauldron. His eyebrow raised, but he did not look up from his work. "Clearly you think I have nothing better to do with my Saturday afternoon than watch you fumble through my instructions."

"Prof- Mister Snape. I did not mean… I thought-"

"Incorrect Miss Granger. You do not think. Now please exit my classroom, this time with your belongings in tow." He remained focused on the Calming Draught he was brewing, and only looked up when he heard the door slam as she exited. Yes, he may owe that ridiculous trio for saving his life, but having to spend this much time with Granger might nearly kill him.

He cleaned up what he could, and put a freezing charm on the potions that still required more attention. It was half-past noon. He moved quickly to his bed chamber and located his traveling cloak. She would not be late. He though back to the last time he had met with her privately, and felt secure that this time they were on more equal footing.

He removed a bag of Floo powder from the mantle and hesitated only slightly before speaking the words Horizont Alley.


	11. Drivel

_AN: As always, thank you for the comments. I own nothing :)_

The sun streamed brightly through the window as he gently resumed consciousness. Unsettled and confused, Harry looked around to find himself abed in Hagrid's abandoned hut. His head pounded as he propped himself up, and slung his legs over the side of the too-tall cot.

"You know, although he's been gone for weeks, it does feel strange to be in his house uninvited…" Luna said absentmindedly as she rolled an apple back and forth on her pale limbs.

Harry blinked a few times, finding it hard to remember how exactly he came to be in this position. As his feet hit the ground, he remembered why he was without shoes, and everything else that had happened the night before.

"I'm sorry I dragged you over here. You could have gone back to the castle without me though." He found his glasses on a tree stump that served as a nightstand, and stood uncomfortably in the cozy room with the blonde witch.

She looked at him, proffered the red fruit, and simply said, "Breakfast?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Well lunch I suppose. You did sleep for a good while. Again I'll have missed my opportunity to visit with the Hinkypunks," she sighed wistfully.

The crease between the brunette's eyes only deepened. He moved towards the front door, passing by Luna awkwardly, as she failed to move from the spot she was occupying. "Um, sorry? There's no need for you to stay. I'll probably be hanging out down here for a while…" he trailed off as he opened the heavy wooden exit.

Luna shrugged as she moved out of the hut and into the warm light. She offered the apple to Harry once again. "Be careful not to spend too much time down here. The strangest creatures will often seek to destroy you when you are low and isolated."

Harry took the apple, and looked at her with exasperation as he began to close the door. "Oh yeah, and what are those rarities called?" He realized his own bitterness, as it soaked into his brash words.

Luna, already turning towards the castle, looked back at Harry with the clearest of eyes.

"Your thoughts."

.

The one detail in the arrangement was throwing him off. The meeting's location. The Fountain of Fair Fortune did not seem the type of establishment that would suit the standards of the woman he was meeting. The streets were bustling at this time of day, and Snape found it hard to avoid the stares of unknown witches and wizards as he made his way to the pub. Clearly his role in the war had cause some sort of speculation and gossip in the world outside of Horgwart's walls. As he caught snippets of idle prattling, his pace quickened.

"Not a traitor after all…" "Probably still honors the dark mark…" "He's hardly the hero type!" "…barely even attractive."

He entered the gathering hall and glanced around quickly as his eyes adjusted to the darkened structure. There, at a table close to the back, sat a woman too elegantly dressed for the surroundings. Narcissa Malfoy slightly gestured to Snape with a nod as a way of greeting, and he made his way across the somewhat noisy bar to join her.

As he began to sit down, he relished in the look of desperation that she wore with no shame. "I'm not sure exactly what it is that you require but…"

"I understand that my son became engaged last evening." Her hands were clasped inside of her lace gloves, but her whitening knuckles gave away what her carefully chosen words did not. "What kind of woman is this Weasley? Lucius will tell me nothing more than what has been done." She waited patiently, eyes wide and unusually bloodshot, for Snape's reply.

He stared at her with just as much impatience, and extreme disappointment. If he was a lesser man, he would not have prevented his mouth from being agape.

Snape realized now that he had been looking forward to this. Rare was the occasion when the Malfoy's requested his aid instead of demanding it. Given their decrease in stature amongst the wizarding world, and his apparent rise, he had thought this would be a more pressing matter. A matter he would have garnered much pleasure in refusing outright. But this? This was more of an insult than a chance to turn the tables of blood-won privilege.

"Excuse me?" An inquisitive sneer was all he could muster.

"Who is this Ginny and why does my son seem to care for her? Yes, our name does not carry the weight it once did, but we are still pure." She whispered the last word of the sentence as she looked around the slightly crowded bar. This was a statement that she would have exclaimed with pride not too long ago. Give the current state of things, one could not be sure of their safety regardless of blood status.

"This… This… this is nonsense!" Narcissa continued. The beautiful witch was finding it hard to keep herself in check as she hissed her words. It seemed the reason that she chose this establishment for their meeting was to attempt to go unnoticed, and she was destroying any chance of this with every syllable that she uttered.

"Excuse me?" Snape responded once again, still unsure of how this conversation had become so devoid of value, so quickly.

Across the table, Narcissa straightened her ascot and in a visual attempt to compose herself. "I know it might be desperation on his part. Soon, thanks to the Ministry, his options will be worse even than a Weasel, but there are still more noble alternatives. I need some kind of information to upend this decision, and I have no one to count on but you, unfortunately." She relaxed slightly in the wooden chair while keeping an impossibly ridged posture.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he leaned in slightly. "What about the Ministry?" Maybe he will not have wasted the better part of his afternoon.

"You know… the measures." She breathed. "With PURE and all the chaos that has come with that… Ridiculous legislation really. It should serve to further degrade the Ministry's hold on power than anything else." She scoffed, seeming pleased with the direction this virtually one-sided conversation had taken.

"But what are they-" He was cut off deftly by a the raise of a lace-clad hand. "No matter. What I require from you is information. I need something solid to upend this engagement. Apparently her family's leanings are not reason enough, and I can see no other way to prevent this blood betrayal." The witch waited, looking expectantly at Snape for an assent.

Not long ago she would have gotten it. Not long ago he would have been inclined to do her bidding, and play the role of a fellow devotee in order to maintain his cover and status. Not long ago, he would not have considered leaving without uttering another word.

But he did.

Confused, Narcissa called out to him, "What? Where do you think you are going?" Heads around them turned, and he saw her sink back a bit, for once, hoping to go unnoticed.

Snape turned to face her. Somehow, he would make this engagement worth his while.

"As the lesser of three sisters, and the matron of a family that has outlived their effect, I seen no reason to waste the rest of my afternoon in your company." He turned, and continued his departure, leaving Narcissa sitting alone, mouth agape.

.

As he moved from the fireplace back into his chambers, Snape felt ill. He had been living in the shadows of his dual loyalties for so long, that it was hard to shake the feeling that he had gone too far with Narcissa. Yes, he was no longer a spy and had no need to please anyone, but having lived that life for so long, how was he to be anything other than that? This was the first time since boyhood that he had not triple checked every word for error or peril before he spoke. There was no doubt that his, as she would put it, insubordination would have already reached Lucius.

But what was there to protect that would be lost? His position was known even to the strangers of Horozont Alley. There was no face to save with the Malfoy's and no Dumbledore to fall back on. He was as alone as he always though himself to be. The knowledge that even his associates, real and cajoled, were no longer even that, brought another level to the emptiness that he had no time, or desire to dwell on.

Snape brushed the ash from his black cloak as he left his chambers behind, and sought to do the same with his thoughts. As he moved into the classroom, he considered grading the poor excuse that students submitted for an assignment. Outside, he could hear the muffled drivel of students as they lingered in the dungeons' hallway. He took a step away from his desk and one towards the sounds of idle youths. This afternoon could yet be salvaged.


End file.
